2k (Mahri)
2k (formerly Network 11, Fresh TV and QUAD) is a Mahrian television channel of the Treet TV that is aimed at people aged between 8 and 30. Since 2013, the channel mainly broadcast music videos. They have since started mixing this with programs such as anime, comedy, drama, cartoons, and entertainment. It was launched on May 13, 1968, as Network 11. History In February 2013, 2k refocused its programming to drama, comedy, cartoons, anime and music videos. Programs Current programming Youth * 2k Live (2013-present) * Riverdale (US) (2017-present) * RWBY (US) (2013-present) * Music Station (JP) (1990-2010, 2013-present) * AKBIngo! (JP) (2013-present) * Technic Heroes (EK) (1978-present) * Blend S (JP) (2018-present) * Yuru Yuri (JP) (2013-present) * Monster Jam (US) (2000-present) * Trolls of Troy (FR) (2018-present) * Music Station El Kadsre (EK) (2013-present) * My Hero Academia (JP) (2017-present) * Malcolm in The Middle (US) (2018-present) * Heartland (CA) (2008-present) * Spotify Chart Attack (UEKN) (1983-2010, 2013-present) Childrens and Teenagers (branded as Gethers) (Japanese-dubbed programs have English language available via SAP) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (FR/SK/IT/JP) (2016-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (US) (2016-present) * LazyTown (IS) (2005-present) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (US) (2018-present) * The Loud House (US) (2016-present) * Arthur (CAN/US) (2003-2013, 2018-present) * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (US) (2011-present) * The Next Step (CAN) (2013-present) * Mr. Young (CAN) (2018-present) * Soy Luna (ARG) (2017-present) * Make It Pop (CAN) (2016-present) * Small Wonder (US) (1986-1990, 2007-2009, 2015-present) * Love Live! Sunshine (JP) (2016-present) * Little Witch Academia (JP) (2017-present) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (JP) (2006-2009, 2018-present) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (US) (2005-2007, 2014-2016, 2018-present) * Camp Lakebottom (CA) (2013-present) * Chuck's Choice (CA) (2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (CA) (2017-present) Adults * The Simpsons (US) (2016-present) * World's Wildest Police Videos (US) (2014-present) * Pop Team Epic (JP) (2018-present) (Japanese dub) * Rescue 911 (US) (1991-1998, 2018-present) * 13 Reasons Why (US) (2017-present) * The Twilight Zone (1959 series) (US) (2015-2017, 2018-present) * The Young Ones (UK) (1992-1996, 2016-present) * Bottom (UK) (1993-1998, 2018-present) * Hawaii Five-0 (US) (2013-present) * Dagashi Kashi (JP) (2016-present) * South Park (US) (1998-2010, 2013-present) * Family Guy (US) (2006-2010, 2013-present) * Eating Media Lunch El Kadsre (EK) (2013-present) * Dragon Ball Z (JP) (1997-2010, 2011-present) * Shortland Street (NZ) (1992-2010, 2013-present) Specials * NHK Kohaku Uta Gassen (1968-2010, 2013-present) Former programming Youth * Charlotte (JP) (2016) * Sword Art Online (JP) (2014) * Sword Art Online II (JP) (2016-2017) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (JP) (2016) Childrens and Teenagers (branded as Gethers) (Japanese-dubbed programs have English language available via SAP) * 6teen (CA) (2012-2017) * Codename: Kids Nexy Door (US) (2012-2017) * Mew Mew Power (JP) (2015-2017) * Wingin' It (UK) (2010-2012, 2015-2017) Adults * Mr. Show with Bob and David (US) (2015-2017) * Beadle's About (UK) (1987-1997, 2013-2017) * Eating Media Lunch (NZ) (2003-2007) See also * 2k (Mahri)/TV Listings Category:Mahri Category:1968 Category:Television channels in Mahri Category:TV channels in Mahri Category:Television Category:Television channels Category:TV channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Treet Category:2k Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:Television in Mahri Category:El TV Kadsre